Who I am
by dingchavez1984
Summary: A person can only pretend to be something their not for so long, but when someone truly accepts you that is when you can truly shine brightest.


Who I am

Mindy Macready was never one to shy away from anything or anyone, so why was it that she was having such a hard time going through a window that held her most trusted confidant and best friend. A friend who had saved her life and who she had saved countless times before.

She knew that it wouldn't be such a big deal, but with all that had happened tonight it had really dampened her normally aggressive personality. 'Come on Mindy, you're Hit Girl for christ sakes! I can't be afraid of Dave's room.' Though it did bring a question to why Mindy was even here in the first place. It had all started because of the stupid argument with Dave at school, him going on and on about how Mindy was the mask and Hit Girl was the real her.

What did he know? He hadn't been a hero for 2 weeks before he was knee deep in shit he couldn't shovel out. He was about to be eviscerated by a man with a mop on his head for Christ sake. Raul or whatever that dead dealer's name was, had Kick Ass by the ropes and was going to open up a new hole in his stomach.

And who had saved his scrawny ass? Her that's who! And he had the gall to say that she wasn't who she thought she was? How pathetic could he be? Just thinking about it caused Mindy to almost rethink her actions, but then she got to the part where she totally fucked up royally. Asking that jock stain of an idiot to a date, how stupid could she get? Never let them see your weakness, that's what daddy used to say. And what had she done? She had played right into their grubby little hands, oh how she wished she could wring out all those bitches necks.

It was almost worth going to jail for, those smug ass Barbie wannabes. Dragging her to god knows where and leaving her there without a way to get home, all while laughing and cackling all the way home. More and more jail seemed worth the satisfaction of seeing their heads rolling on the ground.

Walking through the woods in the middle of the night with just a short skirt and camisole on was not what she had planned the night to be. Though what she had planned wasn't that exciting either, she wasn't going to actually do anything with the buffoon. He was just a level ahead of squirrels on her list of things that she actually cared about. All he was, was a conveniently located body that she could use to make Dave jealous….'Wait make Dave jealous? What the heck is wrong with me? When did I actually care what Dave thinks? I know it wasn't when I was saving his ass while daddy was burning. Maybe it was when he actually returned the favor and saved my behind? And how awesome it was to ride that jetpack through the city. Held in his arms where it seemed that nothing in the world to could hurt me? Whoa I really got to stop reading that lovey dovey crap at the local supermarket.'

While in her own internal monologue, Mindy didn't notice that she had already entered Dave's bedroom from the second story window. It was actually second nature to her by now, she had actually memorized where everything was and knew exactly where to step to not make a sound. When she finally realized that she was inside his room, Mindy shook off the sudden feeling of warmth that radiated throughout her whole body. It was almost like coming home, but this wasn't Marcus's house. Though it never did really feel like home there, Marcus was kind and caring don't get her wrong but it just wasn't the same as with daddy or with Dave. They knew what she had been through and had been okay with who she really was. Who she really was? That had really never been something she had ever had to know about herself. She was Mindy Macready resident bad ass and all around awesomeness. She was Hit Girl, someone who knew 30 different ways to kill a man with his own hands. Marcus had always wanted her to be normal and live a normal life, but that just wasn't who she was. Her daddy might have taken her childhood but he had given her something better in return. The means to clean up the world and all the scum that lived in it.

Marcus didn't know who she really was and probably never would, but Dave did, he knew it and still wanted her to be who she was meant to be. Maybe that was why she had come here instead of straight home and maybe that was the reason that she was whispering Dave's name to wake him up.

"Dave?"

The silence in the room was broken by that single word, but it had seemed like a shot had gone off in his head. Dave was up and ready for anything, but what he didn't expect was Mindy in his room wearing clothes that made her look downright pretty. 'Oh man get that stuff out of your head, if Mindy knew about that stuff she would kill me then revive me to kill me again. Get your shit together Lizewski!'

"Mindy? What are you doing here?" It looked like she had been crying, Dave had never seen Mindy cry, well aside from the time she had lost her dad. Walking toward his bed and finding a seat on the edge of it, Mindy couldn't even come up with what she wanted to say. It was bad enough that those girls had taken her pride, now they had taken her voice in front of her best friend. "Mindy? Are you okay? "

Awakened from her stupor by the concern in Dave's voice, Mindy could finally say what she had come to talk to Dave about. "Brooke…those girls are evil." Now the waterworks were getting started, without even giving it a second thought, Dave took her into his arms and held her tight. He could feel the sobs working their way through her body. He had never seen her so vulnerable and so very fragile. He had forgotten that under all that bravado and her rough exterior was a young woman who didn't know the first thing about high school. "No, it's just high school. They don't matter anyway, you should be out there saving the world and really doing good. Not at school with those posers and clowns."

"Dave you know I can't, I promised Marcus."

"I know you did, but it's not his life. It's yours, and eventually you have got to live your life the way you want to. There won't be anyone to blame when you are looking back on your life and you are not happy with the way it turned out. You have to decide if it's something that you want to do or something that will make Marcus happy." Stunned by the truth ringing in Dave's deep baritone voice, Mindy still could not get over the fact that she had to face those bitches the next day. "How am I going to face them tomorrow? I'm so embarrassed."

"Why? You're smart, beautiful, and the strongest person I have ever known. And you're Hit Girl! It doesn't matter if you wear a mask or makeup because you know who you really are." Laughing at the way that Dave could turn the worst situation in the world into something uplifting and cheerful. He really understood both sides of this hero business, he could see her as Hit Girl and as Mindy, something no one else ever could, not even her daddy. "So what am I going to do? Cut out their tongues?"

"No, definitely not!"

"I'm just fucking with you." It was always fun to get a rise out of Dave, it was almost too easy. Shaking his head at her warped sense of humor, Dave had only one more thing to say, "Just show them who you really are, someone not to be messed with. Beat them at their own game and by being yourself." Deciding that sounded as good as anything she could come up with, Mindy nodded her head at the suggestion. She couldn't hide her blush at his words of encouragement and the close proximity that she was currently in, on his bed and just a few feet from his loving arms.

Shaking her head to get the cobwebs out and maybe the jack hammer that was her heart, Mindy tried to put some distance between the two of them. "Well I better head out, I don't want to bother you anymore with my problems."

"You know that you are always welcome here Mindy, and I think you should stay the night. Can't let you just waltz out of my room in the middle of the night when it's freezing out. You take the bed I'll just bunk down on the floor for the night." Shocked again but now not by the cruelty of the bitches in high school but the amount of love and affection she felt from Dave. It was almost staggering to Mindy, she couldn't believe someone who wasn't even related to her cared for her so much.

"Come on Dave, I can't do that. You should just go back to sleep. I can take care of myself."

"No, I won't let you. Come on don't you just want to rest? I promise by tomorrow morning you will feel a lot better." Patting the side of his bed, Dave looked like he wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing at his persistence, while also smiling at his compassion and friendship, Mindy got comfortable on the nice and warm bed. It was not overly large, but it was heated by the warmth of Dave's body. Mindy found the bed much more comfortable than anything she had ever had. Though it wasn't all due to the bed itself, it was more to do with who resided in it.

Smiling at his hard fought victory, Dave set to make his bed on the floor of his room. Unfortunately or fortunately, though it depended on who you were, Mindy wasn't about to let the warmth out of the bed. "Come on Dave, just get some sleep. The bed's big enough for both of us."

Sputtering at the idea, Dave was trying to state that there was no way that he would be sleeping next to her. Though that was not an argument he was likely to win, since Mindy had locked her arms around him. Resigned to his fate and if he had to be honest with himself, it wasn't that bad of a predicament, Dave settled in for the night. Lying there with Mindy snuggled up to his side, was one of the most surreal experiences of Dave's life. This young woman could kill 15 men in a minute but her fragile and vulnerable form was light to the touch. Though the thoughts going through his head would make her bury him six feet under. It was going to be a long night for the wayward hero.

Snuggling into the warmth that was Dave, Mindy had never felt so happy and content, well aside from the time her daddy had given her two matching butterfly knives. Without a single thought to how this was affecting Dave or why she was doing it in the first place, Mindy drifted off to sleep with pleasant dreams of skinning those cheerleaders apart. And with that Mindy rose up and gave Dave a light kiss goodnight and swayed her way to dreamland.

If Dave was dumbfounded before, he was beyond shocked now. Fortunately for the teen his exhaustion overcame his shock and he soon drifted off to sleep as well. Though he held Mindy all the more tightly throughout the night, purely subconsciously of course.


End file.
